Rebel Souls
by ChibiPandaChan
Summary: Castiel found a way to look for the stolen weapons, but it requires visiting one of his brothers.  An angel who is rumoured to be one of the oddest in creation, an angel who willingly consorts with a demon, an angel who owns a bookstore...
1. Chapter 1

**Um. It's a bit different. Incorporates my strange reasoning in with the reasoning from either series. Kind of AU. Started writing it after 'the Third Man", but it's been tweaked to account for the newest episodes. **

**This is a test run? Just wanting to know what people think. Appreciate some feedback, yeah?**

Contrary to the belief of the Winchester brothers, or most of the world actually, Castiel did not know every angel in Heaven. That would be like knowing every human in a city. As it were, he'd heard stories of most of them, legends of how much power they commanded, how much He loved them, and things like that. He'd never met Lucifer before that day, but every angel knew _about_ him. Castiel hadn't ever met any other arch angel besides Raphael before Gabriel, and now he wasn't even sure what was going on.

Which brought the former renegade angel to his current predicament. On one hand, he really needed information, that only this angel would have (if the stories were true) but he was said to have been the oddest brother amoung them, even before his time on Earth. Castiel weighed his options before deciding.

Angels didn't transport so much as just go from here to there. While it's harder when in a vessel (because then the angel is tied down and has to actually _physically _moved) and not as silent (more Grace is used, so the wings actually have to work. Some angels have gotten so good at it, that they don't need their wings), almost all angels who have taken a vessel prefer to travel in that way. It had something to do with the actual feeling of displacement that angels marveled at, while most simply liked that they were actually there, and not _everywhere_.

"Hello." Castiel said to the brothers in Bobby's house. All three humans jumped, with differing expressions. Dean's was the one he paid more attention to.

"_Jesus_, Cas. Ever heard of knocking?" The angel shrugged, a human gesture that made the humans relax more, "I have some news." He started, glancing back and forth between the Hunters, "I might have found a book that tell how to locate each Weapon." Castiel was unsure if the humans even _remembered_, but he felt that he should at least tell them his good news. The first good news he'd had in a long while.

"Well… that's great!" Sam forced a smile and it was then that Castiel realized that he probably interrupted something. He felt a twinge of guilt, he knew that it was a lot on Sam, but it had to be done. Castiel didn't want Dean to kill his own brother. He could never allow Dean that.

"So what's stopping you from getting it?" Bobby was the one to ask, and Castiel felt almost grateful to the old Hunter.

"It's…owned by an angel."

Silence followed the small angel's statement.

"Angels… own things? I thought that it would be too human." Dean snorted and Castiel cocked his head slightly.

"It is …frowned upon to have material possessions. It is considered 'human'. However, this angel is rumored to have been on Earth for so long that he's gone native."

"…Rumours?"

"Yes. I don't know every angel in creation, and this angel had left heaven before the Fall." Castiel pointed out, "Just as you don't know every human, I do not know every angel." Silence met the angel's words before Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit…" He dragged the hand down his face, "Where is this angel?"

"Soho, England." Castiel answered, "In a bookstore. I've been told that he is what humans call a … bibliophile?" The Winchesters sputtered and Dean nearly chocked, laughing.

"That's new." Sam shrugged, "When are we leaving?"

"We?" Castiel cocked his head to the side, "I am going alone."

"Uh, no, you're not." Dean snorted, crossing his arms. Castiel frowned as Sam pulled what he remembered Dean calling… his "bitch face", "what if this angel turns out to be a nutter? You should have back up, in case something happens."

"I do not -"

"Seriously, Cas," Apparently, it was Sam's turn to try and convince him now, "There's a civil war, you said, going on in Heaven. Do you know which side this angel is on?" Castiel hesitated.

Well, shit. He hadn't thought of that. The rumours about him were all simply 'he's the oddest angel of all creation.'

"Well," The angel fidgeted. He had no answer to that, and Sam smirked, knowing he'd won. Castiel sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that it seemed that he was stuck with the Winchesters for a long time.

-

It was harder to go where one wanted when one had passengers. Castiel had gotten used to Dean ages ago. Even if he hadn't seen the human in over a year, he still remembered how to properly go between with Dean. Sam, on the other hand…

"Holy shit, dude," Sam groaned, leaning against the side of the building. Castiel's lips twitched a bit, and Dean snorted.

"And you were making fun of me. Bitch."

"Ugh. Jerk." As the brothers began to bicker, Castiel raked his eyes over the shabby book store that he was sure the angel owned. It looked almost run down; and it was old. Or at least, the buildings surrounding it made it look old and worn.

After Sam had gotten his bearings, the three made their way into the shop. A small bell chimed as they walked through, and Castiel instantly knew that this was the angel he had been looking for.

The entire store had a gloomy feel to it, with the layers of dust, the flickering lights, and the general feel of 'Though They Say For Sale, They Really Aren't Now Leave Before I Make You.'

"_Dean_," Sam wheezed, suddenly out of breath, "I've only ever _heard_ about these books! And this one, there's only four copies left in the world!" The younger Winchester's hands were shaking as his fingers ghosted over the covers of the books. Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel could see where Sam was coming from…

"Hello." A rather cold voice drawled out in a _very _British accent, stopping all three dead in their tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Possible title? " **_**I've been on pause, but I'm shaking off the rust"**_** … any thoughts? Because I'm just going to end up going through my music and picking off lyrics. And I've already started. Because that right there is lyrics. /lame**

**Also, holy **_**shit**_**. You guys are fantastic. Considering I think myself a crap writer, it's weird to think people would like it XD I also feel as though I should answer the more in depth reviews. But those will be at the bottom of the page. Because they're long, due my rambling on. But please, help me come up with a title?  
**

**

* * *

**

Castiel was the first to react. He was an angel, so his reflexes were better than a human's (even if only by a few seconds. A vessel tended to dull the reflexes considerably).

Behind them, stood a man of average height, who reminded Castiel a lot of a professor that he once saw on the TV. Except… not when he's running through tombs, but when he's teaching. Or maybe, that doctor that Sam once showed him; the one with the bow tie. It didn't matter. Piercing blue eyes glared at them through glasses perched halfway down the man's nose.

But though he had the appearance of a man, he was far from one. Castiel could practically _taste_ the Grace radiating off of the vessel. Was it even a vessel? The entire being _itself_ seemed to be made of Grace, and Castiel couldn't detect a heartbeat, breathing, any of the functions of a human body. That unnerved him greatly. This angel was more powerful than he expected, if he didn't even have a _vessel_.

Sam snatched his hand back, looking guilty, while Dean seemed to be evaluating the threat level of the creature that glowered at them.

"Er…. Hello." Sam returned lamely, rubbing an arm. The angel (because that's who it was, an angel. And Castiel really was not as prepared as he'd imagined) just stared at him, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is there something you're looking for?" He asked, and Castiel focused more on the fact that the angel's voice was actually _speaking_. Sam glanced at Dean, who shrugged, and both brothers turned to look at Castiel. The angel said nothing and continued to stare at the being before him, "If you aren't going to do anything _then maybe you should leave._"

Sam was kind of impressed, Castiel saw. If he was being truthful, he'd have to agree. The book shop's keeper had just told them to basically …"fuck off", but was polite about it. Even if he was living up to Dean's "almost all angels are dicks with wings."

"We are looking for a book." Castiel spoke, unsure of the other angel's intentions, "One that is specific in the ways to locate the great weapons of heaven."

"The great –"

"You're the owner of this shop?" Sam blurted, interrupting the odd angel. Castiel, if he was "that type of person", was sure he would have dropped his head into a hand and heaved a great, long sigh. It almost seemed like something Dean would do. _Except would he hang his head?_ Castiel wondered briefly before refocusing his attention to the situation at hand.

"Yes. I am Mr. Fell." Mr. Fell said, his accented voice thrumming with suspicion. Ah, Castiel realized what he did there. Playing on his name, breaking it up, making it human; clever trick. Of course, Castiel assumed that it was harder to go around claiming your name as "Aziraphale".

"You have _amazing_ books! I –"

"Sammy, Cas was asking the guy about the book that we _need._" Dean pressed, his words sliding out of his mouth, looking something close to pained. The arch angel's eyes cleared for a moment in realization.

The presence of Mr. Fell's grace had appeared once he had made himself known. It was a clever trick, to let enemies know who they were dealing with, to let allies know who, or what, he was. It seemed to have an added bonus for this angel; to make customers feel uncomfortable.

Seriously, how did he not get in trouble for misusing his Grace that way? Castiel felt a surge of emotion. He couldn't recognize it, but he felt himself growing angry with the other angel. _But for what reason?_ He argued with himself, _Aziraphale –Mr. Fell hasn't done anything; he has given no reason for ill will. _Ah, he argued back, but did this angel Fall for misusing his Grace? Which can be considered a far worse crime than simply _helping Father's creations_?

Sometimes, Castiel feared he was becoming too human. And he _really_ needed to ask Dean about this strange feeling. He shrugged it off, realizing that the attention had fallen back on him.

Mr. Fell regarded the arch angel as if he was inspecting him, ignoring the way Castiel returned the gesture. That in itself was a feat. He knew that most beings (human and supernatural alike) were easily unnerved by his stare, yet this angel did nothing more than blink and stare back.

"What makes you think I'm going to hand over a book that reveals details of the weapons of Heaven?" The cold voice was back, and Castiel could hear the undertone of _"And what makes you so important that you need it?_"

"Well, if they're not real, then it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Dean glowered. Sam and Castiel winced at the tone. The Grace was making Dean worse. This needed to be over and done with _now_.

"…My dear, are you alright?" The cold tone has dissipated, and Mr. Fell's hard face melted into one of concern. That wasn't something anyone was expecting. But Mr. Fell's worry seemed to agitate his Grace more so, causing Dean more pain.

"Holy _shit_!" Sam yelped, jumping over to Dean, "Dean, Dean! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Dean glared at Sam briefly before snapping his gaze to Mr. Fell who was looking at them, with mixed emotions running across his face.

"My boy, you don't seem to be …" The angel paused, his mouth left open in an 'o' shape as he had an epiphany, "Oh, that was _sarcasm_."

At the Winchester brothers' exasperated looks and Castiel's head tilt, Castiel realized that maybe, not understanding things like sarcasm and pop culture references were an angel thing.

* * *

**Sir Gawin: I apologize; I didn't write out your whole penname. I really didn't want to write it out. But I have a ball saying it out loud. And thank you very much for pointing those out to me. I am total crap at mythology right now. The most recent anything I've read/researched is Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. But I feel as though I can completely shake off the first one, by saying "RUMOURS ARE RUMOURS." XD **

**Second, I feel as though he would keep some of the books that are rare out front, but only the ones that he didn't particularly like himself. But he'd still be all pissed if anyone touched them. I also think he'd be the type of person who would leave books lying about in organized disarray? XD Yeah, that made more sense in my head. I apologize again. I seem to have rambled a bit. **

**Dark Archer: Ah, yes. Not going to lie, I kind of based Cas off of a social experiment I did on my family? My family doesn't know how to censor themselves around small children, so usually, by the age of seven, we all know how to properly swear and when and where to use them. Social conditioning, it all depends on how you learn, etc. It seemed to fit, y'know. He hangs around the Winchesters and Bobby, who I don't think keep as clean mouths as they do on the show (which isn't very clean. I'm always amazed at what they get away with). **

**And you're response also made snort Diet Pepsi out my nose. Because yes, you totally spelt his name wrong, but I read it wicked fast. So the first time I went through it, I thought you wrote "Asaphlasneeze". Which makes no sense now that I think about it, because there are a lot more letter in that one then your spelling. …And I've rambled, **_**again.**_

**taoueriT: You. You made my ego boost so much. I'm so … I don't even have a word it, really. But you made my day and helped me write the rest of this chapter. **

**To everyone else: I'm sorry. You're reviews weren't extensive enough for me to type something back. No that I don't appreciate your reviews! It's just hard to write something back when the review is saying "Great! I love it! Update soon!" **

**(And to Voldy's pink teddy, I'm really sorry. I loved your review, it was the first and it filled me with such joy. Not just because it was a wonderful first review, but your name is fantastic. I want to call you "Voldy". I honestly have no idea what to say to you. I'm stumped. But even stumped and still at a loss about what to say, I still manage to ramble on like a fool. But you're amazing, and I love you.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally has a name! I was listening to "Bad Company" and inspiration struck, so now this is "Rebel Souls". Off topic a bit but, after years of owning the book and failing to pronounce Crowley's name right for some reason, I am proud to say that I won the round of correctly pronouncing Aziraphale's name! In your face, you two HAHA /endrant**

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Even under the tremendous amount of Grace, Dean was still able to make himself look somewhat threatening. If the one on the receiving end hadn't been an angel, Castiel was convinced it would have had Mr. Fell shaking in his boots.

Said angel looked sheepish as he wrung his hands together nervously. It had really only taken another moment or two to figure out the source of Dean's ailment, which caused Mr. Fell to contain the Grace that had been previously flowing throughout the shop.

"It would appear that you've have a… strong reaction to my Grace." Mr. Fell began slowly ("_He's_ an angel? No fucking way." "Way..? I don't understand…" "Nevermind, Cas." Castiel would never get used to Dean and his strange wording.), "Used to see it often back when we were free to romp around on Earth without a thought. It was quite popular. No, really!" He insisted at the Winchester's looks of disbelief. He continued on, not realizing the looks where directed at him in general, not for his story.

"Aziraphale." The sound of the angel's name stopped him, "That story has nothing to do with Dean."

"Right. Sorry, dear. It's ah, a side effect."

"A freaking _side effect_? To what?" Dean demanded. Mr. Fell rubbed a hand over his face,

"How about we take this into the backroom, and I'll make us up some tea. " He offered, not waiting for an answer as he slipped away to the back room. The three remaining all exchanged looks before deciding to follow.

They arrived in the backroom in time to see Mr. Fell huff and place a phone on the rack. Castiel wondered if it was possible to angrily place something down, as the older angel seemed upset and distraught. The book keeper busied himself with making tea, while the Winchesters eyed the room. Dean had a tight grip on Sam's arm, as the younger brother seemed ready to launch out of his chair and read all the books (rare, one-of-a-kind books that Mr. Fell was _obviously_ keeping for himself). Castiel tilted his head at the elder Winchester who sighed and rolled his eyes.

The Principality placed tea cups in front of everyone before sitting down himself. He released a breath and closed his eyes.

"It seems as though you are Grace-sensitive." Mr. Fell finally started as he opened his eyes to look at Dean.

"Grace-sensitive?" Sam leaned forward, and Mr. Fell leaned slightly more towards the taller man,

"Yes, yes. You see, it used to be a telling of a human who was too close to angels. A warning. Do you boys spend a lot of time around angels?"

"…Well, Cas here, and Balthi-freaking-zar." Dean snorted. Castiel nodded, his face solemn,

"In the past they have met with Zachariah, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Raphael and Anael." Castiel reported as the Winchesters ticked off names on their fingers, nodding to show their agreement, "And …Lucifer as well." Mr. Fell coughed into his cup, and stared wide eyed at the Winchesters and Castiel through his glasses.

"That many?" He wheezed, which confused Castiel greatly. Mr. Fell didn't _need_ to breathe. So why was he doing so, and even consuming liquids and food? His Grace formed his body; he had no vessel, "Even Lucifer? He… he got out? But that would mean that –"Mr. Fell grew pale, and he lowered his tea cup to the table top as his hands began to shake.

"Yeah. Apocolypse." Dean snorted, not taking notice of the other angel's sudden discomfort.

"Basically, we're the supposed 'true vessels' of Michael and Lucifer –"

"Wanted us for our meat suits."

"-And were basically gonna fight to the death."

"But Lucy had to get out first, which was kind of our fault." Dean winced, "But we threw the devil back in the cage, along with Michael. Crisis averted." Mr. Fell calmed almost instantly at this news.

"But Heaven is in chaos," Castiel added, catching Mr. Fell's attention.

"My boy, I haven't been there in over a thousand years. I –"

"Raphael is trying to restart it." Sam blurted, "And the Weapons of Heaven have gone missing, Balthizar is selling them for souls."

"He was always the type." Mr. Fell agreed, crossing his arms, "You need a book you say?" The three nodded, "Very well. I think it's best if you leave now."

"Wait a minute-"

"But –"

"I will search for this book," He assured the brothers before turning to Castiel, "I would appreciate it if you keep this between us. I've been off the radar for years, no need to suddenly come back on. I'll find you when I've located this book." He promised, smiling gently as his eyes darted to the doorway of the store. The bell jingled and the angel stood abruptly, "I have a customer. Excuse me."

Castiel nodded as Mr. Fell left, finding that the tea cups had found themselves back into their places, washed out and cleaned. There hadn't even been a flair of _anything_. Castiel was impressed, but he sighed as he leaned forward to transport the Winchester brothers.

It wasn't until they were back at Bobby's with a surprised yelp from two of the five that Castiel realized that he hadn't really learned anything he'd wanted to.

Bobby wasted no time in calling them all "idjits". Castiel could not find it in himself to disagree.

_"Are you crazy, angel? What if he'd been from Upstairs?"_

_"Nonsense, there were two humans with him."_

_"…Oh. Huh."_

_"Exactly. And that's not the worst of it."_

_"Not the worst? Aziraphale, the angels have found you. How can that not be the worst thing?"_

_"Heaven tried to jump start _IT_ this time. While they still failed, Raphael is trying again."_

_"…Fuck."_

_"_Crowley."

_"Oh, lay off." There was an amused snort, "So, we lasted two Apocalypses that weren't, and trying for a third?"_

_"It would seem so, unless we can find this book that will lead to the Weapons."_

_"…Right. I'll be off then."_

_"Alright. Take care, dear."_

_"Yeah… you too."_

Castiel couldn't help but feel he missed something. The feeling got worse as he realized that he could no longer transport to the bookshop. Almost as if it had never existed.

Maybe, this had been a bad idea after all. But still, he was out of options. What other choices did he have?

A stray thought crossed his mind; _If only Crowley were still alive. Sure, a deal would have to be made, but he'd been reasonable before…_ Castiel instantly brushed the thought aside. What a ridiculous notion. Crowley of the past might have done such a favour, but the demon he'd destroyed had changed into something different. Or perhaps, his true colors had shown. The angel thought of the few demons he knew of who had sworn they'd changed. As of recently, he could really only think of Ruby. And that had ended spectacularly, hadn't it? She'd been spoon-feeding the youngest Winchester since she met him, and hadn't been helping them, but helping the End. And then there was Crowley; the demon who'd wanted to help save the world because he liked it far too much, who then turned tail, became King and sought after Purgatory.

So no, not a good track record. But really, Castiel was curious on how the older angel would find such a treasure. Even as an angel, it would take a –

He was cut off from his thoughts as a loud ringing sounded. The angel snapped to attention and then huffed in amusement at the sound of someone falling, yelps and curses. Dean was on the floor, an angry expression on his face, while Sam was laughing at him. Obviously, he had gotten over the surprise faster. Bobby continued to hiss curses under his breath as he grabbed his phone and snapped I tot his ear (there it was _again_; could an action really be so angry?).

"Si –"

_"Oh good, I got the right number this time," _A voice, sounding relieved breathed in relief. How the hell –"_You see, I was very afraid that I got the wrong number, and I've been trying for so long _(another voice joins Mr. Fell's, this one is further away but Castiel can still make it out) _For Go- for Sa…for someone's sake angel, get the damn brothers on the phone!_"

Bobby stared at the phone in his hand as the two on the other line began to bicker back and forth until a loud "_WE'RE CALLING TO SPEAK WITH SAM AND DEAN._" And the Winchester's drew their attention to Bobby, finally.

"Put it on speaker," Sam told the old hunter. The man snorted before doing so, allowing the room to fill with the sounds of a scuffle, "Mr. Fell?" Sam asked, raising his voice. He grinned and looked at his smiling brother when the noise stopped.

"_Ah, you must be…. Sam, then? I'm glad I found you, had to call three other numbers before getting the right one. Had a bit of difficulty with the phone but it all worked out well in the end!" _Castiel could practically hear the other angel beaming through the phone.

"Have you found the book?" Dean asked, leaning in closer to the phone, eyebrows drawn.

"_Ah. See, you should really see what I mean. It's easier to explain if you see it, my dear._" He tittered off an address that left the voice other than Mr. Fell's sputtering the background, "_You daft -! You can't just list of my address to some-"_ The voice stopped and muffling sounded before Mr. Fell's voice sounded cheerfully though the room once more, "_You should come as soon as possible, dears. The wards around the flat can't stay down for long._" And that was it. There was more muffled yelling before the call was dropped.

All four stared at the phone in Bobby's hand, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

"…It would be productive to leave now," Castiel ended up being the one to break the silence, finding himself growing uncomfortable with the stillness that had settled over the humans he called his friends.

Sam nodded, standing, while Dean stood more slowly, not drawing his gaze away from the phone.

"Yeah., alright. Good idea, Cas. Let's go." Sam breathed. Castiel nodded and reached for the Winchester's foreheads. He adopted a now-familiar human expression as Dean yelled something trying to get away from the fingers reaching towards his forward, but not quite making it; rolling his eyes.

As they flitted away, Castiel heard the amused snort and the fond sound of "idjits" as they transported to the flat.


End file.
